Will You Be There When I Wake Up?
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Sierra felt that she can only trust one person in this environment of friendly strangers. Minor and major spoilers as the episodes progress. EchoSierra.
1. Be My Saviour

**Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon, beautiful Eliza Dushku, and FOX. I don't own them and I do not profit from anything. I just like to play with the pretty Dolls. **

**This is kinda my take on Sierra's Dollhouse world, probably a little Echo here and there too. Spoilers as the episodes progress. Exploring the relationship of Echo and Sierra - because I see subtext potential!**

* * *

Pain. That was all she felt. Her body feels it all; coursing through every muscle, seeping through every tissue. Her mind couldn't register all of it.

How did she end up like this?

Despite her body being abused by the torturous ordeal, she remained lying prone, staring up at the lighted ceiling, unable to move. This pain exhausted her, scared her, and yet it kept her awake, telling her not to run as it immobilized her. Each time bright surge of lights flickered around her, she felt her muscles contract painfully along with it. All she could do was whimper softly. She prayed for the shadows hovering around her to hear her cries, but she could only feel their gaze as they continued to perch around her, murmuring amongst themselves.

Why wouldn't they help?

When will this end?

Through the electric static and hums around the room, she then hears a soft faint click and her raw body could feel a different surge of air enter the room; far from the menacing atmosphere she was currently in. She slowly turned her head to glance at this new, more welcoming ambiance.

She could only see their long dark locks and feminine figure through the blue haze clouding her vision. But her eyes then locks onto a curious brown gaze looking back at her; confused at the scene they were in.

_Please, help me._

"She's not asleep." stated this new figure softly, gaze remaining locked onto her almond gaze.

The shadows in the room spun around, wary and tense as they too noticed the new figure.

"Just – keep mapping the tissue!" ordered one.

He then comes around and pushes the confused intruder out, closing the door behind him along the way.

_Don't go._

Just as she was about to give up on any hope of being rescued from this agony, she realized the Shadow and her supposed savior were still outside. As her body went through another wave of pain, she suppressed her cries so she that could catch their muffled conversation, hopeful that the young woman outside would stop the process happening in here. Trying to disregard the pain, she strained her ears to listen through the loud electrical hum of the machines, keeping her gaze on the wooden doors; anticipating.

"…What are you doing here?"

"She…"

"…That's because it's…to do more extensive…"

"Work?"

Suddenly the pain intensified, distracting her as she felt it stripping her muscle strands off one by one. Biting her lip, she stifled the rest of her cries. She wouldn't break in front of these 'creatures'. As she tried to form firsts with her hands, she found her fingers stuck on a heated surface, restricting her of any movement. And as quick as this form of new affliction came, it was soon gone. Breathing erratically through her nose, she moistened her throat with what little saliva she had left and tried her very best to pay attention to the conversation once more.

"..Aren't you…getting your physical…Doctor Saunders FAR from here right about now?"

A new voice then mumbled ever so quietly in the next room. She couldn't hear what they said, but she remained hopeful that they would come and help.

Suddenly the soft and gentle voice seemed further away as she stated something else.

"…Was something great!"

She felt her heart drop and she painfully looked away from the door.

The conversation had ended and the door shortly opened once more, with the Shadow coming through it alone. Making sure the door was now properly closed and locked, he turned around, his expression grim as he casted his eyes on her.

No one cared enough to help.

--------------

When she opened her eyes, and not really knowing when she had them closed in the first place, she looked around the room. Taking in the large various machines positioned in a corner of the room, to the multiple screens placed closely within one another, showing information she didn't understand. Her eyes then landed on a sandy haired man standing beside her. His had his arms placed behind him as he smiled faintly at her.

It was only courteous she smiled back, graciously.

"Hello, Sierra." He greeted.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think with a review! **

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


	2. Seeing Only You Through The Crowd

**Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon, beautiful Eliza Dushku, and FOX. I don't own them and I do not profit from anything. I just like to play with the pretty Dolls.**

* * *

As Echo was led out of Topher's room and down the stairs, Claire Saunders turned slightly towards her, "Echo," she said softly, "You shouldn't run off like that."

The brunette Doll watched as her feet slowly descended the stairs, sad that she made the kind doctor worry.

"I'm sorry."

Claire glanced up, "It's alright, Echo," She replied with slight relief. "Just don't do it again."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Echo suddenly looked up to the doctor, features lighting up now as a new thought came to her. "I'm going to have a new friend living with me."

Amused as to how a person can change a mood so quickly, Claire smiled back. "That's wonderful." She replied.

Echo bounced lightly on her feet now as she followed the scarred doctor to the massage area. "Her name is Sierra."

"That's a pretty name." Claire lightly commented.

"She's pretty." responded the Doll.

The Doctor frowned slightly at first at that statement, but quickly shook it away. She shouldn't be worried about such a statement, it was innocent after all. When Claire noticed that Echo was no longer skipping by her side as they reached the massage area, she turned around to find that Echo was now standing still, her features fallen as her eyes held a distant look.

"Echo," She gently called out as she walked back to the pretty Doll.

"She hurts…" said Echo softly, eyes still glazed over.

"Who?"

Echo then looked back at the Doctor, meeting her gaze as she slowly raised her right hand, pointing to the room which had the bright surging lights. The room she found Sierra in.

Claire then forced a tight smile as she reached out to Echo's right hand, holding it as she brought the Doll to one of the massage beds, sitting her down on it immediately, "I'm sure she'll be fine." She assured hollowly, watching the Doll hold the same expression which the doctor couldn't figure out. Echo's features may appear blank, but Claire could faintly see something else hidden behind those hazel-brown eyes. Claire then quickly distracted Echo with a new subject as a masseuse came up to them.

"Well, I'll leave you for your relaxing massage." She said as she turned to walk away, hoping that by doing so, Echo's attention would now be diverted to the masseuse.

A familiar gently grip then gently reached out to her, and Claire had to look back at Echo.

"I don't want her to get hurt." said Echo.

"That's because she's your friend."

Hearing that, Echo smiled at the kind doctor.

With a glance at the masseuse, Dr. Claire Saunders left them.

As Echo lied down on her stomach, she kept her eyes trained on the Doctor, who had a final glance back at Echo before going into her room.

"Friends help each other out." Stated Echo evenly.

-------------

New Doll, Sierra, watched as this sandy haired man walked over to a table to pick up a clipboard.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Only for a little while." He answered turning back to her smiling.

Sierra glanced away.

She did? She couldn't remember when. She then felt embarrassed as she felt the man's gaze still on her.

She looked back at him, giving a shy smile.

"You can leave now if you like." He continued as he strolled over to a door in a corner and opened it, showing her the exit where a man dressed in a light top and grey slacks stood waiting.

The sandy haired man then handed the clipboard to the new man as Sierra got up from the chair.

As she was about to leave, he then reminded her, "Don't forget to come back here for your treatment!"

Sierra turned to smile at him, "Alright."

The door then closed and Sierra was looking back at this new man who was smiling back at her. She felt her mouth mirroring his actions.

"Good day." She greeted.

He responded with the same smile.

Her gaze then focuses behind him to a beautiful atrium below. She watched as a few people assembled over in the middle, stretching and moving along with the Yoga instructor.

The new man then steps in her line of sight, catching her attention with his blue eyes and open smile once more.

"Come with me." He said.

With a small nod of her head, she follows him downstairs. As she did so, her gaze turns back to the wide atrium, trying to find a familiar brown gaze she saw in a dream.

He then guided her to a new room where she saw a young brown haired man getting a massage on one of the various massage beds.

She felt calm and relaxed as he told her to sit on one of the beds before going into the adjoining room with the clipboard in his hands.

_This place is nice. _

He then quickly came back empty handed. "Dr. Saunders will be with you shortly, wait here." He said before leaving her.

Sierra then turned her head to the right and watched as two more men dressed in light clothing set up a treadmill in the exercise area next door. She then frowned slightly as a young brunette woman passed by, escorted by the same man who was with her minutes ago. Sierra then slid off the bed and contemplated if she should go after the brunette, but her feet were already slowly making the decision for her.

"Sierra." greeted a voice behind her, grabbing her attention.

Turning to face the person, Sierra was now looking at a pretty dark haired woman dressed in a white cotton coat.

Sierra returned to the bed, "Hello."

As she observed this woman more, she gave a small frown as she noticed various scars across the woman's face.

_Who would hurt her like that?_

She didn't dare ask out loud.

Sierra's smile returned once more, her previous thought quickly forgotten as she asked, "Are you the doctor?"

The woman smiled as she began examining Sierra. "Yes I am." She answered, "And I will be inspecting you before we begin your training."

"What will I be doing?"

Gently stretching the muscles on Sierra's right leg, Dr. Saunders answered, "First you will have to run on that treadmill over there." Claire then pointed the same equipment Sierra saw moments ago. The blonde Doll smiled as she looked back at the prepared treadmill.

She liked running.

-------------

After going through various physical activities from running, cycling, swimming and other exercises that included physical endurance, Sierra was told that she could go and take a shower before going to bed. Heading into the bathroom, Sierra then placed her towel on the towel stand before stepping under the showerhead. The warm water gushed out immediately, soothing her body. As she cleaned herself, a man greeted her as he stepped under the showerhead beside her.

"Hello." He said.

Rinsing her hair, she turned towards him. Casting her eyes on his dark hair and strong features, she smiled softly.

"Hello." She replied before going back to washing herself.

She felt him watch her as she lathered herself in a light layer of soap. Thinking that he too needed the bar of soap, she handed it to him. He quickly broke his gaze as he accepted it and began lathering himself.

"I saw you run really fast on the treadmill today." He commented.

And she saw him beside her in her Yoga class.

"I try to be my best." She replied easily as she bent over to wash off the remaining soap off her legs. Sierra then straightened up and stepped away from the running water, "But I'm tired now."

"Yes, you should rest." He said softly.

Sierra smiled at him as she picked up her red towel and wrapped it around herself, "You must rest too." She said.

He nodded and she bid him good night before going off to the cupboard to find a new set of night clothes.

----

When a group of Dolls entered the bedroom and Sierra was the last to file in, she frowned slightly as she saw an empty bed beside hers. She then looked back but saw that no other person came in behind her.

_Why is there an empty bed?_

Sierra still hasn't seen a familiar set of hazel brown eyes today…

"Please get into your bed." Said a woman also dressed in light top.

Sierra quietly did as she was told.

----

As Sierra woke up the next day and after taking her morning shower, she decided to go for swim around the pool before going to do some drawing.

After doing 20 laps in the pool, she dried herself off and headed to the beautiful atrium where she saw four people stretching on their yoga mats. Entranced by their fluid movements, she paused in her steps and tilted her head slightly, watching them.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she met a man with fair blonde hair with a fine nose structure and thin lips. He was dressed in a dark suit.

She smiled at him, "Good day."

He didn't smile back. "It's time your treatment." He said.

----

As soon as Michelle woke up, she was briefed with an assignment to secure a kidnap and ransom situation; Get in, eliminate the armed kidnappers, rescue the little girl, recover the money and do it quietly. She then headed downstairs to the helicopter while her superior equipped her with multiple firearms.

Before she got in the aircraft, a beautiful brunette with thin framed glasses quickly passed by her and approached the helicopter. Behind her mask, Michelle felt a smirk on her lips as she watched the brunette get in.

_This should get interst – _

Michelle immediately shook her head.

_Focus on the job!_

While in the air, she could hear the radio contact feeding them with information about one of the men she was sent out to kill as she prepared her shotgun. She then overheard the brunette, Ms. Penn, talking with the security contractor.

"With respect," he began, "the last time you went head to head with these people, you folded. My man's fully trained –"

Ms. Penn immediately cut him off, "**Your** man gives me 10 minutes or Devina will die!"

Another involuntary smirk graced Michelle's lips for a brief second.

When they landed a good distance away from the targeted house, Ms. Penn immediately headed for the house, without looking back. Michelle looked on as she took off her mask, catching the beautiful brunette taking a breather from her inhaler.

Security contractor, Mr. Dominic then stepped up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked evenly.

She glanced at him, "I'm giving her 10 minutes." She answered.

Mr. Dominic then bit back a snappy retort.

Before he could further continue, his cell phone rang and he answered it, glancing at her.

Michelle raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. She stepped away from him to strap herself with her weapons. Four minutes later, she heard distant gunshots coming from the old abandoned house. Quickly picking up her rifle with her left hand, she started to head for the house.

Mr. Dominic then called out to her, stopping her in her tracks momentarily.

"Secure the area!" he ordered, "I'll call for backup!"

She ran towards the house before Dominic could finish giving the order, she didn't need to be told twice anyway.

Michelle then didn't hesitate as she stepped up to the front porch, blasting the front door with her rifle and stepping through the cloud of smoke.

Eyes swiftly scanning the area, she caught a glimpse of Ms. Penn and the girl lying on the floor next to the body of a dead man. She then sensed a movement on her far right and fired a shot in that direction, satisfied when she heard a muffled grunt and a body hitting the floor. A quick shift then told her that the last man was hiding behind the wall ahead of her, and she raised her rifle and covered the wall with three shots. The man hiding behind it fell down immediately, revealing two gunshot wounds to his back.

Her job was done.

"I told you to wait." said a soft voice.

Michelle turned to the owner, she then curtly explained as she secured the guns back in their holsters, "There were shots. We made a call."

The Special Forces Agent then finally got a good look at the beautiful brunette and her hazel brown eyes drew her in. Michelle couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity in them…

"We were coming out." stated Ms. Penn.

'_I could've hurt her.' _said a soft quiet voice in her head, _'Is she injured?'_

Michelle then heard the same question come out of her mouth.

Now why would she be concerned about this woman she hardly even knew? Her priority was not of this woman right now.

"Then get over it." Michelle stated dryly as she looked away from those brown eyes.

Armed men then stormed up the porch, and she spoke to them, "The money's here, I want it bagged and swiped in our presence in three minutes."

As the men handled the money, Michelle's quick eyes caught sight of Eleanor picking the girl up in her arms and carrying her out. She slowly followed them out and Michelle watched as the woman comforted the small girl.

_How do I know you…? _

One of the men then called for her attention inside.

_It doesn't matter._

----------

When both of the Actives returned to the Dollhouse and had their minds wiped, neither remembered anything about each other previously. But instinct did tell them one thing about each other.

_I would always take care of her. _

Before Sierra went to sleep that night, she felt comforted by the fact that the bed beside hers is no longer empty.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you will be reviewing! ;)**

**--F**lexible**F**ish**--**


	3. Pretty Picture

**Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon, beautiful Eliza Dushku, and FOX. I don't own them and I do not profit from anything. I just like to play with the pretty Dolls.**

* * *

Sierra picked up her empty plate and placed it in the pile where all the dirty plates lay, before she walked out to the main area. She felt satisfied after her morning meal, and now she wanted to –

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she gently bumped into someone in the hallway. A hand then reached out to her shoulder momentarily, steadying her.

Looking up, her eyes met that familiar brown gaze.

Echo smiled softly at her, "Hello, Sierra." She greeted.

The blonde doll didn't reply at first, partly entranced by the female before her and feeling slightly awkward that she bumped into her and not know her name like the brunette knew hers.

"My name is Echo." The brunette continued.

Sierra smiled. And now she does. "Good day, Echo."

Echo then started to go on her way.

"Would you like to share a book with me?" asked Sierra before Echo was too far away. Sierra liked looking at the pretty pictures in the books, and she would like to share something with Echo. Sharing is good.

Echo turned back to her with a smile, "Alright." She answered, making Sierra smile in delight.

Before they could walk to the room where all the pretty books were kept, a tall, brown skinned man approached Echo. "Echo, it's time for your treatment." He said in his burly but gentle voice. Echo smiled at him before turning back to Sierra. "I have to go for my treatment." She said.

Sierra could only nod, her smile fading slowly. "Treatments make you feel better." She replied softly as she watched them walk away.

She then walked to the exercise room. Running always made her feel better.

-----------

Gentle strokes of a brush made the color blue appear on a white page. Amber almond-shaped eyes followed the trail of strokes and the painter paused in her movements; looking over at what she had painted. It was the shape of a blue dress, but there was yet a body for it.

Sierra frowned slightly at it before she glanced at the palette of colors before her. What should the next color be?

Her eyes then caught sight of her hair falling over face and she held a couple of strands in her fingertips, studying the color of her tresses. Her eyes went back to the palette. There was only room for five colors on it: red, blue, brown, green and orange. There was no yellow.

Well, she couldn't paint a person with red or green hair because that feels wrong…so who has orange hair?

Looking up, she saw one of the women dressed in light clothing with orange hair pass by. But that woman doesn't have a very nice voice when she talks to Sierra, so the Doll wouldn't be very happy painting her.

She looked back down at her painting and thought of other people who made her happy. Sierra's brush then dipped into the color brown.

"Sierra." A voice called out, above her.

The blonde looked up once more and saw that a light brown haired man dressed in a suit was standing behind her, looking over her work with an expression of faint distaste.

"Good day." She greeted with a smile as she allowed the man a better view of her painting. Perhaps when he sees it, he'll be happy like her.

It didn't seem so, "Come with me." He replied.

Unfastening her apron as she stood up, Sierra draped it over her cushion and followed the man up to the room with various monitors and the chair where she gets her treatment.

Sierra was then told to sit in the chair. "Am I getting my treatment?" she asked the sandy haired man who was so smart with the electronic equipment.

"Yes," answered the sandy haired man as he placed little tapes with wires on her chest, "but this is more special, Sierra."

She then glanced at the man who accompanied her to the room before her chair reclined and a purple haze clouded her vision.

A cold hand then covered hers.

"Everything is going to be alright." said a similarly cold, apathetic voice.

Sierra then heard herself say, "Now that you're here."

"Do you trust me?"

"…With my life."

When Sierra woke up and saw the light brown haired man dressed in a business suit standing in front of her, she looked into his green eyes and felt that…she had to trust him.

* * *

**Rain Addict CM told me that this story was the first multi-chapter femslash story for Dollhouse. Yay I am so happy =D ! So I will do my best to deliver this story to you who reviewed and said you wanted more. **

**Reviews are like carrot fuel for the subtext plot bunnies! ;)**

--**F**lexible**F**ish--


	4. My Friendly Stranger

**Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon, beautiful Eliza Dushku, and FOX. I don't own them and I do not profit from anything. I just like to play with the pretty Dolls.**

_**I blame the subtext plot bunnies feasting on carrot-fueled reviews, resulting in bouncing high with ideas in this chapter…..**_

* * *

One foot stepped in front of the other in a swift pace along a black conveyor belt. Exposed skin glistened in a thin layer of sweat as the muscles beneath it moved and flexed in a fluid motion, and blonde hair swished back and forth in a neat ponytail as the athlete continued running on the treadmill.

Sierra couldn't sleep well last night. Her body felt ready to collapse into her comfortable bed, but something kept her conscious.

She thought about the man she had to trust. She remembered him approaching her, after she finished her 'special' treatment, touching her shoulder as he steered her into a quiet corner, asking her if she would like to play a game. Sierra loved games. But she couldn't understand why she couldn't remember what it was about…

She did remember meeting someone new that day though, his name was Victor, and he was the one that looked at the pretty pictures in the book with her.

But she also remembered watching Echo after she was done with her own treatment. Sierra noticed weird colors that didn't belong on Echo's skin, especially her hands, and a long thin one above her right eye. They looked…painful, but Echo didn't seem to be hurting. Sierra then glanced up and saw the big burly brown skinned man coming out of the same room with more weird colors on his face as well, and they looked more painful. He quickly went to see the Doctor in her room; so he must hurt. But Sierra didn't know why. Looking back at Echo, Sierra saw a fair haired man dressed in a dark grey suit leave the Doll, and she then caught the pretty girl making the strangest move ever; Echo's right hand slowly rose up, and her palm collided against her left shoulder as she watched the man leave.

Now Sierra tilted her head and frowned at that. Did that move mean something? As she sat in her dining chair, in front of her meal, Sierra tried to copy what the brunette did and slapped her palm across her left shoulder. Should she feel 'special'?

"What are you doing?" Sierra then remembered Victor asking her that as he sat beside her during their meal.

Thoughts quickly disrupted, Sierra smiled and shook her head as she returned to her meal. When Victor left, Sierra looked up once more and she caught sight of the man she trusted on the far side of the room talking to other men dressed in suits. Imagining herself doing that particular move once again…she felt herself become 'stronger'.

"Good day," said a soft voice, breaking Sierra from her inner turmoil as she turned to greet that familiar melody.

"Good day, Echo." She replied with a ready smile, the sight of the brown haired woman making Sierra forget any previous thoughts.

As the brunette Doll did her stretches before stepping on the treadmill next to Sierra, it was only then that the blonde Doll realized she must've been running an equivalent to four rounds around a track-field, straight. Glancing at the monitor screen, her assumptions were right; **4 laps around track**. She should stop.

"You woke up early." said Echo as she started jogging on the treadmill.

Surely Sierra could go on for a little longer, and besides, she would like to spend more time to be close to the pretty Doll. "I…" Sierra breathed hesitantly. She might as well tell Echo the truth, Sierra trusted her with it. "I couldn't sleep."

Echo looked over at the taller woman, frowning slightly; concerned. "You should slow down."

Sierra smiled weakly in return. She also trusted Echo enough to follow her advice, and soon, both Echo and Sierra was jogging the same speed on a black rubber road that seemed to go on forever.

"I'm going to run four laps today." stated Echo after a short pause, smiling at Sierra.

Fatigue started to sink in for Sierra, "It's good that you be your best." Sierra replied softly.

The only two participants in the room went quiet once more. And as Sierra completed two more rounds, a man came into the exercise area to use one of the equipment and a woman in light clothing followed behind him closely, holding a clipboard.

The blonde Doll then made it a point to leave Echo to her exercise and finally listen to her own body. She didn't even know if she turned the treadmill off as she hopped from it and grabbed her towel. Black spots then appeared momentarily around her vision, and she was vaguely aware of her muscles trembling at the slower, more different change of pace. She shook it off. A good meal should make her feel better.

Black spots quickly clouded her eyesight once more, covering her eyesight as Sierra blacked out for a second. So why was she feeling weightless?

Blinking the darkness away, Sierra once more found herself being steadied by Echo, her big brown eyes staring into Sierra's amber own. "I'm sorry," said Sierra immediately, suddenly finding the reason for why she can be so weak around the brunette, "I…I was dizzy."

Echo offered a helpful smile, letting go when she was sure Sierra found her balance, "I didn't want you to get hurt." She replied; making Sierra fleetingly wonder why, "You're my friend." finished Echo.

_Echo helped me._ Sierra gets the meaning of friend now. "Friends help each other out." She stated softly. Sierra nodded her head slightly as if seeking affirmation.

The brunette Doll's smile grew bigger, she was seeking a silent declaration too, "Yes they do." responded Echo.

_I'm Echo's friend. And she is my friend. _

As much as Sierra wanted to deeper explore this new form of friendship, she felt someone watching them; penetrating into their little bubble. And Sierra didn't like it. Besides, she should see the Doctor about those black spots.

----------

Audra woke up today with the best news she's heard in her life, she won Rayna Russell's Number 1 Fan Contest! The worldwide contest that had a million other people participating in – and she was the lucky winner! She knew all those times spent on the internet and those never-ending phone bills made to overseas in two months was worth it in the end. For this once-in-a-lifetime chance, she was extremely thankful.

As soon as she was done with her treatment after landing in Los Angeles, she was given a short tour around The City of Angels before a meet-and-greet with Rayna herself.

This excited Aussie was now waiting backstage with Rayna's Manager, Biz, before her one and only Idol went up on stage. And she was already buzzing with anticipation in front of him as she played with the special Pass that was hanging around her neck. Luckily Biz was very understanding.

"Rayna," he called out, making Audra turn around just in time to see the dazzling singer pass by her. Both Biz and Audra followed Rayna and her entourage, "This is Audra; winner of the Number 1 Fan Contest." introduced Biz, "She flew all the way in from Australia."

_Wow, _Thought Audra, _I can't believe I'm actually in the same space as Rayna right now…!_

"Oh hey sweetie," said Rayna distractedly.

_And she's talking to me!_

"I'd love to hang but I've got a show to do – you understand right?"

The blonde then tried to quickly reply, "Yeah…cool, it's…" and Rayna walked away.

But that didn't stop this devoted fan from being so excited for Rayna's performance, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she squealed happily as she jumped up and down.

----

After a wonderful performance of the night, Audra was chauffeured to the after party club where she could finally get a chance to sit down and talk with Rayna. She still couldn't believe her luck as she sat in the VIP corner of this private party. Normally she wouldn't even be able to get behind the red velvet rope or into a swanky place like this. Normally she didn't go clubbing.

And now, with all this excitement building up inside this Fan from the first time she was briefly introduced to Rayna Russell, watching her perform live, then going to this after party and seeing the dark skinned singer before her very spectacle-framed sight, Audra quickly figured she should just tell her favorite singer what was on her mind, "I just have to say," she began, "you are so beautiful and talented – and you saved my life! I heard your first CD before…any of my friends and, you know, I told them that you would –"

"Okay, okay." Rayna swiftly interjected, "Okay, slow down."

_And now she probably thinks I'm a dork._

"Listen sweetheart, you can just hang." said Rayna, "Okay, turn off fan-mode…and turn on…umm…" Rayna trailed off as she searched for the next word, "What's your name again?" she asked.

"Audra." She supplied with a meek smile.

"Turn on Audra-mode." suggested Rayna. The star struck Aussie then noticed, at the corner of her eye, the brunette backup singer looking at her…somewhat suggestively, but Audra was too busy making sure the Pop star in front of her wouldn't vanish in the blink of an eye.

"Audra-mode," Audra repeated, chuckling slightly, having no clue how Audra-mode is supposed to be in the first place, "Okay."

Rayna then pointed to her drink, "What are you drinking?" she queried.

"Oh, it's a Shirley Temple – their delicious, plus I'm a lightweight and I want to be able to remember every single detail of my time with you." the blonde rambled in a breath, pushing her glasses up to her face. There's 'Audra-mode' for you.

Rayna then tried to hold back her amusement, while the brunette next to her softly said, "Oh jeez." As Audra glanced over to her, she couldn't help but feel…comfortably drawn to the backup singer.

"Well you're making us feel like alcoholics over here," stated Rayna, claiming Audra's attention once more, "Why don't you have some champagne?"

Audra smiled, "Okay." And, courtesy of the waitress, a champagne glass was quickly handed to Audra after Rayna signaled for another.

"Unbelievable," voiced the beautiful brunette to the Pop Star, "I mean," she then explained, "is it always like this: people just do whatever you tell them to?" Rayna then answered with a nod of her head, silently saying, 'pretty much.'

As the devoted Aussie fan lapsed into a comfortable silence; content with where she was, along feeling the warm champagne bubbling inside her, Audra once again felt the brown gaze on her as the brunette turned to her.

"If she wanted you to…" began the backup singer, catching the fan's attention, "take off your clothes and run down the street – right now, just for kicks, would you do it?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh," Audra then giggled slightly glancing at Rayna as she pushed up her glasses once more. _She said she wanted me to do that? Well I wouldn't disappoint her. _Audra quickly looked back at the brunette, looking slightly serious, "With, or without my undies?" she asked.

Audra left the superstar celebrity laughing and beautiful brunette beside her speechless, and the both of them looked at her with a new form of friendly acceptance. She felt pretty proud of herself.

Then, before Audra knew what was happening, the brunette singer swiftly jumped up from her seat and roughly pushed a shady looking man out of the VIP corner via the railings. Both Rayna and Audra rushed to the brunette's side to see that he was just another nosy paparazzi.

"Oh, whoops." said the brunette mockingly.

"Damn girl," Rayna responded, "You need to chill." The star then returned to her seat as if nothing had happened.

Audra then watched the guy be carried out by security, "That was so cool!" said Audra in awe. She has never seen a guy be taken down by a girl in real life. This brunette before her was so tough…and beautiful.

"Imma Southie." The brunette replied.

Before they went back to their seats, Audra turned to the protective singer, "Do you do martial arts? I'm…I'm Audra." She said, feeling like an idiot because she knew the brunette probably knew her name already yet she didn't know hers.

The singer turned to her with a soft chuckle and a smile, reaching out to give the Aussie a small handshake, her eyes raking over Audra, "Jordan." She replied.

As the night progressed, Rayna moved around the booth to meet and mingle with other celebrities. Audra and Jordan sat next to each other in a corner with the latter glancing over at the Diva every now and then, making sure there was no other possible threat.

"So what do you think?" Jordan wondered with a slight grin as she looked back at the cute blonde.

Audra figured she had one too many glasses of champagne; she couldn't even remember what Jordan was talking about…at least the walls around her weren't spinning yet. "I'm…sorry, what?" she replied, frowning slightly as she tried to focus her gaze on the brunette before her.

Jordan's grin grew wider and she chuckled lowly, "What do you think about joining me for a dance?" she asked, gesturing at the slightly packed dance floor.

Amber eyes glanced at the same spot, and Audra pushed up her glasses, the sudden heat her body produced brought her back up a level of sobriety. "Oh, I'm," she started nervously.

Jordan then leaned towards her, "Oh come on, don't tell me you would ONLY do what Rayna says." She said lightly.

The blonde looked down to her half empty champagne glass, only to see it carried out of her hands and placed onto the table by Jordan. "Well I can tell her to **order** you to dance." Jordan then suggested, raising an eyebrow as she kept her gaze on Audra.

"I'm….I can't" stammered Audra, "I don't dance."

This only made the brunette Bostonian's grin turn into a smile as she reached out to take Audra's hand in hers, "Why don't I be the judge of that?" she replied as she pulled the nervous blonde right into the middle of the dance floor.

The two women then danced their time away with each other, and although Audra was a little shy and hesitant at first, she was slowly moving to the beat with a little help and encouragement from her brunette friend, not to mention the influential and liberating factor of the champagne. Jordan couldn't help but smile at the other girl's tipsy and cute confidence. As a new song came up before the other one could finish, both blonde and brunette continued dancing to one song after the other. And the longer they remained on the floor, the closer they got, mirroring each other's smile.

As a new rhythm came along, and other people cheered loudly to it, the brunette leaned close to Audra before moving away.

The blonde couldn't catch what was said, "What?" she asked.

Jordan then placed her hand on the Aussie's arm and leaned in closer, her warm breath tickling the blonde's neck, "I feel like I know you..." She said before pulling away again.

Even though her hazy mind was telling her that Jordan was probably flirting with her like she did during their dance, Audra couldn't help but feel in her heart that she agreed with what the brunette said. But before she could voice her opinions, the music died down considerably and a familiar voice caught their attention to the other side of the room.

"Jordan, come on!" called Rayna, "We gotta go over my routines before my final show!"

Audra looked back into those warm brown eyes as Jordan moved a step away, wanting to say something before she left.

"Where's my personal wannabe bodyguard?" Rayna asked loudly as she already halfway out the club. "I swear I'm gonna get mauled by these waitresses!"

"Jordan…" cautioned another familiar voice, much closer to the two women. Turning to face the voice, two pair of eyes landed on Rayna's British manager, Biz, watching them.

The brunette turned to Audra and said goodbye with a smile, before quickly following the Pop Star Diva out. Audra watched her go before Biz fell in her line of sight; he was still there, looking at her.

Feeling slightly intimated by his silent stare, Audra tried to hold his gaze.

"You are coming for Rayna's final show, aren't you?" asked Biz in his usual British business manner. Audra looked up, nodding, "Yes." She answered. She wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Good." He said, "Then I suggest, you rest what energy you've got left." Biz then gave her a small wink before making his leave.

When Audra stepped out of the club, the realization of what Biz meant literally hit her as clear as day; the sun was just rising over the horizon, casting various rays over the city. Audra's hand reached up to her forehead. She's got half a day to sleep this headache off before the final concert and she felt sweaty and sticky.

She doesn't think she'll ever go clubbing again.

-------

After Rayna's terrifying final performance, Audra soon found herself in tied up to a chair in a dark room that reeked of stale air. She remembered getting pulled into a dark corner in an alleyway after everyone was rushed out of the building from the subsequent random shootout. Slowly starting to panic, she tried to loosen her binds, but a creak on the floorboard stopped her.

"You're awake, finally." Said a soft voice before a spotlight flashed directly on her, blinding her temporarily.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

The figure stepped into the light, carrying a tripod stand and a video camera. He was a thin, lanky, red headed man, with a creepily gaunt face. He ignored her as he set his equipment up.

The overwhelming silence started to scare her.

"Please…" she tried again, "I…"

"You shut your mouth," said the man as he leaned down to her, placing a cold metal object on her jaw, "or I will blow your brains out."

_Oh god, this is not happening!_

The red headed man then walked over to turn the camera on before removing the lens.

"Look what you've done, Rayna." He began as he spoke to the camera, making Audra realize who this man was now. "You messed it all up."

She remembered Jordan mentioning him last night when Audra asked why there was so much security in one club; this was the psycho 'number one' fan. And now she was going to pay the price for being in a place what he thought was supposed to be his.

Audra then noticed him walking back to her. With the revolver in his hand, he pointed the firearm at her once more, "Who is this?" he demanded.

"Does she send weekly letters to you like I do? Did you guys have a – connection?" he continued in a tightly restrained voice.

The man then reached out from behind and grabbed her jaw, pulling her head back and exposing her neck for a clear shot. The revolver pointed at her neck was trembling with pent-up rage.

"Why her?" he asked in contempt, "How is…she your – number one fan?"

"You gave her what was mine."

_I never asked for this…_

He then harshly let go, continuing on with his rant. But Audra could no longer concentrate: her confusion about how she got herself into this mess and her growing fear of what a crazy, unstable person like this could do in a situation distracted her too much already. And with the gun pointed to her again, Audra felt helpless at the whim of a mad man.

She prayed that whoever was watching this would please come and rescue her.

----

"_Hi, fan number one," said a husky Bostonian accent through the phone, "my name is Jordan, I have Rayna. I wanna make an exchange – no funny stuff. I'll meet you where the original plan was supposed to go down, and you can have her."_

As four people found themselves on the narrow hanging skywalk above the stage with two people trying to bargain the other with their hostage, Audra couldn't help but think that Jordan really wasn't improving the situation by agitating and psychoanalyzing the deranged fan. But Audra trusted her friend enough to somehow know what she was doing, she just hoped that no one gets hurt – she didn't want to see Rayna killed in front of her very eyes.

"Shut up!!" cried the thin deranged man as he moved closer to Rayna, waving the gun at Jordan, "Shut up – I will shoot you!"

The brunette then forced Rayna to her knees, nudging her over the ledge, "Then I'll let her go." She replied indifferently.

"Oh no!" he quickly objected, panicked as he raised his arms and pointed his gun away.

"You don't wanna die, you don't want her dead." Jordan stated, "This is way too confusing!"

The beautiful brunette then immediately pushed Rayna off the skywalk, and Audra thought the worst. So did the man as he rushed to check on her.

The next thing the blonde knew, Jordan was kicking and striking the deranged psycho. Audra wished she could get up and help Jordan, but she had to find her balance to stand on the narrow walkway first. And the resounding sound of a solid object cracking against the skull informed Audra that Jordan knocked the man unconscious just as she was about to stand.

Unfortunately she lost her footing and found herself slipping, "Aah!"

"Whoa," said Jordan softly as she swiftly reached out to grab Audra before she could fall off the skywalk, only letting go when she sure the Aussie could properly stand.

"Is Rayna okay?" Audra wondered, not caring about her own well being. But the brunette woman was showing her own concern through her eyes; Rayna wasn't even the top of her priority at the moment.

-----

Reaching back down on level ground, both Jordan and Audra watched as armed men took the unconscious deranged man away while even bigger men accompanied Ms. Rayna Russell back to safety. Her manager, Biz, then came up to them. "Girls," he addressed, "I believe a thank you is in order." He said as he shook both of their hands.

"No problem, Biz." replied Jordan while Audra could only offer a small smile.

He then left them to deal with his distant and erratic Superstar.

"Come on," said the brunette as she gestured to the exit up the stairs, "let's get out of here."

A small silence then took place as they ascended the first few steps, and Audra used that silence to organize her thoughts and look back at what she had gone through.

"I will have quite the story to tell when I get back to Brisbane," she started as she tried to keep her gaze on the brunette without tripping over the irregular sized steps.

Jordan smiled. "What do you mean?" she replied, "This is what every day is like in America."

Audra frowned slightly, not quite the response she was hoping for. "Well, part of it was dreadful," she said, "But it was, by far, the most exciting, fulfilling – wonderful day of my life!"

_Because you came and rescued me._

Jordan chuckled, before moving closer to Audra, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "And you're the scariest one of all."

Audra frowned again, because this time the touch brought back memories of what happened last night, when she and Jordan were dancing on the dance floor. Audra then wanted to ask about what Jordan meant that night, about 'knowing her', because as her body was closely pressed up against Jordan's, her touch brought a whole level of comfort, familiarity and trust that Audra wasn't sure supposed to exist for her new friend…just yet.

The blonde then fleetingly wondered who Jordan was actually saving up at the skywalk…

"That's all I need," said a new voice quickly, behind them. Turning around to face the voice, Audra and Jordan saw two tall men in business suits approach them. "You; rubbing off on her." finished the man as he scrutinized the brunette before him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jordan as they looked back at the man.

He ignored her and turned to the blonde woman instead, smiling at her, "Audra," he said, "time for your treatment."

She obediently listened to him and left before realizing she forgot to say goodbye to Jordan.

As she and the man rode in the black van on the way to her treatment, Audra remained contently silent as she recalled the day she had and the friend she made. She would remember to always keep in touch with beautiful, brunette and brown eyed, Jordan.

* * *

**Whew, this has got to be my first ever longest chapter in a chapter ever! And it kinda feels…'dragged out' for me; since I've never done this before, so it's very new for me to be doing something this long. Sorry if it seemed like I was jumping from one scene to another – I really wanted to include ****every**** scene Audra/Sierra was(n't) in with shorter words, but when I reached 5500+ words, it intimidated me…and I thought it would be a bore for you. So I've tried my very best to compromise the major parts with 'unseen' Audra (POV)footages, but I really would like to hear your thoughts on this, especially if it was too long or short..*laughs nervously***

**But other than that, I have not forgotten that final and well-known Echo/Sierra scene back in Dollhouse. Rest assured I will start it on (what I feel is) a 'fresher' chapter. =)**

**Awaiting any feedback…it seriously helps,  
--F**lexible**F**ish--


	5. Time Ticks On And I'll Still Know You

**Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon, beautiful Eliza Dushku, and FOX. I don't own them and I do not profit from anything. I just like to play with the pretty Dolls.**

* * *

Sierra woke up and couldn't find her friend, Echo, coming out of the pods or even when she went to the changing room to dress into her day clothes.

_Perhaps she's doing her Yoga…_

As she entered the main room, the blonde Doll still couldn't find that familiar sight of brown hair. Suddenly Sierra didn't feel good, something was hurting her…deep inside. And she couldn't understand it. Across the hall, she saw Victor approaching her with a smile, and she gave him a small smile back.

A hand on her shoulder grabbed her attention now, and she turned to see the man she trusted looking down at her. "Sierra, do want to play the game before your treatment?" he asked.

She could only nod as she quietly followed him. She knew treatments would soon make this pain go away.

Sierra then followed the man to back to sleeping quarters, but not before they stopped in front of a blue wall made out of glass. She looked at him and then at the wall. "It's a wall." She commented.

He turned to her with a grin, "But this is a very special wall, Sierra." He replied as he pushed one of them, causing it to slide open. "We can play our game quietly in here, and nobody will know."

She followed him in and watched as he closed the sliding wall before he turned to her, "Now remove your clothes and lie down."

----

"Did I fall asleep?" Sierra asked softly as she sat in the chair.

"For a little while." The blonde man reassured.

"Shall I go now?"

"If you like."

As Sierra came down the steps, she felt a small thudding pain on her forehead. Reaching up to touch it, she winced slightly as she realized there was a small tender cut on the left side of her temple. She didn't question how she had hurt herself and instead went down to have lunch.

After gathering her food, she turned around to see where she could sit, but saw that all of the tables were occupied. She slowly went around, hoping that someone would leave after finishing their meal. Looking around, Sierra saw that there were a couple of empty chairs in a table, but she didn't really want to sit with someone who she wasn't familiar with. She then caught sight of Victor, who was coincidently sitting with Echo in a table.

When he smiled at Sierra; inviting her to sit down with them, she quickly glanced away before Echo could see who he was smiling at.

She remembered Echo shaking her head before when Sierra wanted to approach her, what if this time was the same? She really didn't want that.

She then heard Echo greeting her with a smile, "Good day," she said.

Sierra turned to the brunette with a small smile and saw that Echo motioned for her to sit. Echo wasn't avoiding her.

"I wasn't certain where to sit." said Sierra as she took her seat. _Thank you. _

Placing her napkin neatly on her lap, she felt two pairs of eyes around the table watch her momentarily.

"I swam thirty laps today." started Echo. Sierra looked up and smiled at her, "Good for you." She replied. Sierra could only do 25 laps.

"I'm tired now." said the brunette Doll.

"It's important to exercise." Sierra said before looking down at her meal, "I try to be my best."

She then took a bite out of her crunchy lettuce as a small silence welcomed them. Echo then asked, "Are you?"

Sierra looked up, "Excuse me?"

"Are you your best?" explained the brunette.

The blonde Doll then glanced away momentarily, frowning slightly as she wondered what Echo meant. "I'm…not sure how to know that." She replied. Sierra always thought she was doing her best as exercised.

Echo then had a small distant look in her eyes, "I think if you always try; that's best." She stated before turning to Victor. "Right?" she added.

Victor looked up from his meal, "Everyday is a chance to be better." He said. "I'm going to climb the rock wall after lunch."

Echo and Sierra smiled at him before going back to their meal.

Since Sierra was the last one to sit down and have lunch, she was the last one to finish. As she looked up from her empty plate, she saw that Victor had already left for his exercise but Echo was still sitting in front of her, watching Sierra quietly with a small smile on her face. The blonde Doll then ducked her head slightly when she felt her face grow warm.

"The meal was good." stated Echo softly.

Sierra could only give a shy smile in response.

"Have you finished eating?" Echo asked as she slowly got up from her seat.

Sierra nodded and answered, "Yes." She then stood up with Echo and both women placed their plates in the dirty pile. Echo gave a final smile at Sierra before walking away to the art area.

The blonde Doll watched her go, a soft smile ever present on her face. _Echo waited for me._

----

As Sierra turned to a new page in a book and her eyes caught sight of a rather funny looking picture, a thought crossed her mind that maybe her friend might like to see that picture too, and she knew the first person that came to mind. Clutching the book closely to her chest, her bare feet slowly padded the floor to the art area. Her amber eyes scanned the area for the beautiful brunette.

Her features then fell slightly when she couldn't find the familiar face. The art area was empty. Sierra then turned around and thought about sharing her book with Victor, so she walked to the room where the rock wall was located.

She saw Quebec and Yankee there; they smiled at her as they took turns climbing the wall, but she too couldn't find Victor.

The book that was hugged closely to her was now hanging by her side as Sierra slowly walked to the lounge area.

She soon heard the smart blonde man call her, and it was once again time for her treatment.

--------

_So this 'Echo' chick is helpless and stuck on the Parthenon job – which was supposed to be mine. Maybe I should just leave her there for the cops to pick her up; that should teach her a lesson, right?_

Taffy confidently roamed around the large and beautifully lit office that belonged to the sexy and independent British, Adelle DeWitt.

"It is imperative that you get her out of there immediately, Taffy" Said the brunette woman as she opened a lower file cabinet and pulled out the blueprints for The Franklin Hotel.

Taffy turned to face Adelle with a small grin.

"I still don't see why 'Echo' couldn't get out of there if she was, like you said, as good as me." She replied. The older woman could only give her a small glare, making Taffy's grin turn into a smirk. She always found it entertaining to see people around fret over something which she could easily handle. It made her feel superior than them.

"Because, Taffy," Adelle DeWitt began with a small sigh, "you are the best."

The blonde thief then cracked a satisfied smile and walked over to the table where Adelle was scrutinizing the blueprints carefully. Taffy then stood closely beside the British woman, pretending to go over the layouts as well when she had already memorized each room and stairwell long before anyone ever did. Adelle then glanced carefully at Taffy, slightly suspicious about the close proximity. The leather wearing thief could only look back with a small smile and a raised eyebrow before turning back to the blueprints in front of them. And being the cold and impervious woman that she was, Adelle DeWitt wouldn't move away or back down, not when there was a more urgent business at hand.

The phone then rang at the same time the office doors opened and both Taffy and Adelle stared at the ringing object. The British woman swiftly reached over to it, and Taffy watched her. The brunette woman quickly turned back to the blonde, just as quickly Taffy averted her eyes from the dark blue pencil skirt, looking back at the boring blueprints.

Taffy didn't really pay attention to the conversation Adelle was having over the phone with Mr. Langton, because she was now looking at the silver briefcase Laurence Dominic brought in. He clicked the lid open and showed her the contents inside. Taffy gazed over the quantity that was double her usual fee, and the corner of her lips turning slightly at the thought of possessing that money.

Laurence then quickly snapped the lid shut. "Have you gone over the blueprints already?" he asked edgily.

Taffy's amber eyes scanned the blueprints effortlessly for another time and muttered her reply, "You think after 10 months of research, I wouldn't even know the access point to the vault by now…"

Laurence and Adelle glanced at each other.

"We believe with the right equipment you can get inside the building through the roof." said Laurence.

'_Jeez, is everyone here uptight and all business?' _Thought Taffy, '_I hope Echo is something like them too…'_

"Oh sweetie." the blonde interjected quickly before the head of security could get way too ahead of himself, "Equipments not the issue." When would this people get that everyone should be on 'Taffy Standard Time'? "The Gray Hour is going to end in 9 minutes." She reminded them before turning around to pour herself a drink from the bar, leaving the other two to their obvious sexual tension, "We wouldn't even make it out of the parking garage."

Taffy then rolled her eyes. Oh, if only life was that fast…

"But if this 'Echo' chick is as good as you say," she continued dryly as she reached for the whiskey bottle, "brain-fried side." She then added, "I don't need to get inside." Taffy then turned to face them, watching them look back at her apprehensively, "All I need is a phone."

The leather clad blonde then downed her drink, observing a frown appear on Laurence Dominic's face, clearly objecting to the idea "I really don't see how --" he began before Adelle snapped at him. "Oh, for god's sake Mr. Dominic!" she cried out, standing from her chair as she yanked the telecommunication device off its dock and dialed a number before going over to Taffy to hand it over personally, "Take it." said Adelle before moving over to the wall.

Taffy glanced at the screen and saw that it was a private number, ruining any chance of getting Echo's digits for further use. _Damn._

She then held the receiver to her ear, listening as it rang once, a couple, three times more before going to off, indicating that the number was busy.

"You know this only works if she answers." Taffy then stated and she sat herself in the big and comfortable chair.

"Dial again." replied Adelle, "Keep dialing."

Taffy then pressed the redial button as Laurence crossed his arms, "I'd like to go over the plan again." He said. And Taffy could only smirk at him before smiling knowingly to the British woman.

"Nervous nully," she said, "he's actually kinda sweet." _And I can see how you both would fit so perfectly._ She then noted the corners of Adelle's mouth twitching ever so slightly as she glanced over at him while Laurence tried hard to glare at a spot on the floor.

"Okey doke," Taffy began quickly, as she heard the continuous dial tone of an unanswered call, "the vault door contains a whole mess of glass relocks. If somebody, me say, drills through the door from the inside – the glass breaks. Presto, alarm goes off; whole other mess of locks are released." She explained, "No getting out."

"You bypass the glass." Replied Laurence Dominic quickly.

"Resin," The safe-cracker answered, "makes it crack rather than shatter." Taffy then quickly added before glancing at her trusty watch, "If you do it right."

She then drew a breath as the call went off once more, "Well this is about to be a giant anti-climax."

"10…9…8 – "

"Dial again." ordered Adelle.

Taffy rolled her eyes, wondering how persistent can this woman be, before pressing the redial button for the third time. She then continued her countdown as she listened to the monotonous dial tone, "…7…6…5…4…3…2…1."

Her watched then beeped its final timeout.

Adelle then placed a hand over her face, frustrated, "It's over."

"It's almost over." Taffy then quickly reassured, "The security system is going back online one device at a time; the vault door, then the heat sensors then the motion detectors – "

The boring dial tone stopped and a soft curious voice spoke through the receiver, "Hello?"

_Well at least I can say she's not as uptight as the people I'm dealing with right now. _

Taffy then smoothly continued after her small pause, "If I can get the vault door open before the motion detectors reactivate – we're all good." She then signaled that she got through and placed the phone back onto its dock, switching it to loud speakers.

"Is this the chatter head?" Taffy lightly wondered as she got up from her chair.

The soft and gentle voice spoke through once more, "I don't know."

_And they send this ditzy small girl to do my job._

"Clearly yes." Taffy wryly stated, "Here's the dealio, I can get you out of that vault if you do EXACTLY as I say, can you do that?" Speaking to Echo in a tone one would use for a small child.

"I…I think so."

Taffy then walked around the stand on the other side of table, imagining that Echo was right in front of her now. She loved talking to people, especially women, as she circled around them; it made her feel like a big powerful cat slowly circling its prey before getting her way with them. She did it earlier to Adelle DeWitt, and now Echo was no different. She was already imagining Echo with the beautiful head of wavy brown hair and equally enthralling brown eyes, wide and innocent. Taffy already had that full image of Echo in her mind and the thief convinced herself that this breath taking brunette was her dream partner in crime. What could she say? Taffy always liked brunettes.

"Underwhelming, but let's give it a go." said Taffy, focusing on the job at hand, "You should be carrying a vial of resin…"

When she was met with silence, Taffy then offered, "Bra's a good place." She then removed the image of Echo reaching around her bra and cupping her breasts in search for that small vial.

"I have it!" cried Echo triumphantly, gaining Taffy's attention once more.

"Then you've also got a nozzle-thingy tucked into your boot, lipstick like."

As Echo made another triumphant cry, Taffy was soon forgetting that this girl took her dream job from her, and instead found the amnesiac Echo especially endearing. Not once noticing that her attitude and voice for the girl was growing more patient and gentle.

"Screw one thingy onto the other thingy, and you're gonna need a drill."

As Taffy heard Echo joining the two objects together, she also heard Echo say, "She says we need a drill," and two distant and muffled voices offered their reply. "This is fun. Are you having fun?" Echo then asked, making Taffy smirk on the other side, earning a confused look from both Adelle and Laurence.

Quickly wiping the smirk off her face, Taffy looked back down to the receiver, guessing that Echo was already holding the drill, "Go to the door." She then ordered, "You'll want both hands."

When she was sure that Echo was already in front of the door, Taffy then continued, "On three, start drilling onto the door – doesn't matter where."

"Ready."

_Oh great, now she sounds sure of herself…the next few parts is harder than it sounds, babe._

"I'm gonna close my eyes and pray to god that when I say 'Stop', you will stop." said Taffy cautiously, "One, two…three, drill."

The sound of a drill then started for a quick three seconds before Taffy called to an abrupt stop, imagining that Echo had already drilled through the metal doors, reaching the sensitive glass. "Spray the resin into the hole – three squirts, count 'em out."

"One, two, three." replied Echo tentatively, the soft sound of three consecutive sprays were faint in the background.

"Put the drill on the hole – turn it on." Taffy then said, "Now this is the important part," she then cautioned the other girl, "Do NOT move your hand."

Taffy could then literally feel the air of trepidation coming from Laurence Dominic and Adelle DeWitt, as well as Echo and her other two counterparts. But Taffy was confident that Echo could do it. "Don't think about," she then reassured the girl with the beautiful voice, "Do it."

Following a small pause, the sound of drill was turned on once more, and everyone waited with baited breath for the outcome. Everyone but Taffy.

After seven agonizing seconds of drilling went on, the drilling then abruptly stopped and a shrill alarm pierced through the other line.

Echo then asked something, but the alarm was too loud for anyone on the other side to catch what she said.

"Chatter head!" Taffy then called out loudly, hoping that the other girl could hear her over the noise, "Talk to me!" Slightly frustrated, Taffy quickly looked over to the head of security and the apathetic boss lady, "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't give my job away." She quickly stated. And now, Echo was going to go off to prison.

"What's the police response time?" Laurence Dominic then asked calmly.

"Seven minutes." Taffy swiftly responded, "Guards inside less – six minutes fifteen seconds less."

The blonde thief then looked over to her employees pointedly, clearly stating the fact that their backup should reach the vault before that time. _What were these people waiting for, an invitation? _

A deeper voice on the other line could then be heard murmuring something before a loud and definite "—BITCH!" was heard and the line was cut off permanently.

Taffy looked at the phone and then back up at Adelle, clearly noticing Laurence looking every bit unhappy. _Seriously, do I need to draw a friggin signboard? If Echo is as important as you say she is –_

"Taffy," Adelle DeWitt began as she reached out for a handshake, smiling a cold smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes, "Thank you for your services."

"That's it?" the blonde thief genuinely wondered, though sounding the least bit interested.

"Mr. Dominic will take you down for your treatment." Adelle then said dismissively.

Clearly everyone didn't like how tonight turned out, and luckily Taffy knew when to feign indifference, "Thanks for the cash." She replied easily as she carried the metal suitcase with her. "Good luck with the girl."

Before Taffy walked out the office, she heard Laurence Dominic speaking softly to Adelle, "…Notify Boyd…have to neutralize her." And Taffy closed the door with a frown on her face. Neutralize Echo?

As the blonde safe cracker waited for the elevator to reach her floor, she was left wondering what Dominic meant. "Taffy." Dominic then called out behind her just as the elevator doors opened. He then quickly joined her side inside the lift.

"Neutralize huh?" Taffy casually wondered as the lift brought them down to their wanted floor.

"Yes." answered Laurence.

Taffy then showed a smile, physically showing that the next bit of information wouldn't bother her, "And what's that mean exactly?" she lightly asked.

Laurence then looked over at her, features solemn, "It means that you'll once again be the only one that's best in your field."

Suddenly the thought of being the best wasn't appealing anymore…

"Topher will prep you for your treatment." Said Laurence as they stepped out of the elevator and into the room where the various machines were placed and the sole chair that was waiting for her.

She then handed Laurence her precious suitcase and yet at the same time not trusting him with it, "Don't go anywhere with that." She quickly warned him, "I've got my eye on you."

As soon as Toper entered the room, he too questioned about Echo's wellbeing, and she watched his face fall as the news was silently delivered to him. _She really must be something…_

The chair then reclined back with Toper reminding her that it may pinch.

-------

Walking out of her treatment, Sierra still couldn't find any sign of Echo or Victor for that matter. She then headed to gym to do a little bit of boxing exercises before heading to the shower. Somehow the thought of playing the game with the man she trusted before going to sleep made her feel unclean and she wanted to make sure that she feels her best before that happens.

Looking up as she entered to bathroom, she saw Echo just finishing her shower and as they both sent a small smile towards each other, Sierra felt all other thoughts just disappearing for a that split second. Sierra knew she would always remember Echo, even when sometimes it felt as if she should forget.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updating as sooner as I, and I'm sure, as you have been anticipating…my internet has been really slow this last few weeks. I hope this chapter delivers and makes up for the lost time! *realizes that there is a lot of 'subtext' to catch up on* Well, I gotta scrutinize the next few episodes for more lovely(but hidden) subtexts…! ;)**

**I hope you'll be reviewing with your wonderful feedback!**

--**F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
